Other old plan
A group of teens in detention, Maxine, Lance, Anton, Bianca, Claire, Jake, Ryan, Lucie and Yazmin, ask their supervisor if they can do something more intereseting. The supervisor Mr Grant, who is also Claire's grandfather, agrees and turns on a TV. On the TV, it is shown that all areas within 100 miles of Leicester have been evacuated due to a recent pandemic which has begun to cause the dead to reanimate. The teens, as well as Mr Grant, head down to the gym, where they know they will find Mr lawson, the PE teacher, and his protege Carson. On their way they find two other teachers, Mrs Marks and Miss Fitzgerald. they join the group and they meet with Mr Lawson and Carson in the gym. The group know that it is zombies out there and Lance suggests that they turn on the TV in the PE office to find out more information. When they do so, they find a recorded broadcast saying that the country has been overrun. Lance convinces the group to take javelins and baseball bats to defend themselves. A zombie bites Bianca on their exit of the school but Lawson grabs it and smashes its head on the wall. After this he reveals himself to be ex-SAS, which the staff already knew. Bianca asks Lawson to kill her when shes not expecting it so she doesnt feel pain and doesnt become a zombie, he agrees before instantly snapping her neck. They agree to visit Maxine's house first and when they arrive they find a voicemail saying that the military rounded everyone up into trucks. After this they had to Lawsons eco-home, which doubles as a bunker. He reveals a large collection of legal and illegal weapons, both melee and firearms. He then asks the group whether they think he should contact his friend, the gang leader Desmond Cane, in order to get weapons. The group agrees to do so and Lawson contacts him. He arrives with the two others, his sister Sasha and his girlfriend Ashleigh. He brings a large bag of firearms and plenty of ammo with him. They ask Desmond how people were evacuated and he says that they werent evacuated, they were herded into trucks and sent to so called safe-zones. Desmond and Lawson train the group in order to help them survive the journey to the nearest checkpoint. During this time, Lance finds Maxine locked in a storecupboard with her clothes in tatters. She tells him that she has been raped by Jake. Lance grabs Jake and pulls him in front of the group,. Jake gloats about raping Maxine, which drives Lance to try to beat him to death. When Jake reaches the brink of death, Lance has a breakdown and raves that the group needs to fear the living. The group debate what to do with Jake and they decide to execute him. However when they attempt to do so, they find him gone. He reveals himself along with Ryan and they reveal that they are going to steal the groups supplies. They try to take Maxine hostage but Mrs Marks attempts to stop them. They shoot her and she dies. This causes Jake to panic and drop the gun, Maxine grabs it and shoots him while Desmond pulls a gun on Ryan. He then shoots Ryan in the wrist, causing him to drop the gun, Desmond then shoots him in the head. The group buries Mrs Marks and throws the dissenters to the zombies. They agree to head towards Leicester Forest East, where there is rumoured to be a military checkpoint. After being attacked by a horde of zombies en route, the group finds shelter in a woodencabin in a forest howver the horde catches up to them and overwhelms the cabin, killing Miss Fitzgerald. Carson argues with Lawson and he stays behind to hold off the horde. The group locates a military checkpoint and a scout group consisting of Lawson, Lance, Lucie, Yazmin, Maxine and Anton. The military takes them into a building and sends a scout team into the woods. The remainder of the group flees deeper into the woodland whre they find a mass grave filled with the corpses of their relatives. The military reveal that they have been ordered to execute all civilians in order to provide the country's remaining resources to VIPs who are evacuating. A group of five soldiers takes them outside to execute them and they prepre to shoot Maxine. Lance takes the bullet for her and before he can react, the gunman is impaled by a javelin. The other four soldiers are killed and it is revealed that Carson survived the horde and that he has come to save them. Lance confesses his love for Maxine before dying in her arms. The group then reunites woth the other members and they too discover the mass grave. The group plans to take down the military base and its inhabitants, around 50 soldiers. Desmond tries to make Sasha and Ashleigh stay behind but they insist on stying as a team. The pair of them attempt to light a distraction by burning down a wooden lookout tower but Ashleigh is shot and killed. Lawson, Carson and Anton succed in stealing a large truck from a nearby garage. Anton then goes with Lottie and Yaz to damage the military barricade by driving through it. They make it through but the military begins to attack them. Anton sacrifices himself to help the girls escape. Yaz is killled by a sniper and driven by rage, Lottie radioes the group and drives the truck into the barracks, before blowing up the truck. Maxine, Sasha, Claire and Mr Grant agree to take shelter while Lawson, Carson and Desmond finish of the military. However the military attack them first. Mr Grant is shot in the chest and as Claire says her goodbyes she is killed. Lawson sacrifices himself for the others to escape . The group escape but are attacked by the bandits from earlier, they murder Sasha in front of Desmond before shooting him. Carson tries to fight them but they kill him too. The bandits threaten to rape Maxine and Lance's words about the bandits echo in her head, "It's us, or them. So tell me Maxine, who's blood would you rather have on your hands?".